eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1899 (25 January 2000)
Synopsis Barry has brought two dozen horrible tacky toys back from his honeymoon, and gives them away, and tells Ian how wonderful it is being married. He also tells everyone about the holiday and bores the entire square for hours. Barry suggests that Roy come out with him and Janine could have a few friends over. Janine is pleased and Roy gives in. Janine phones up "Jason" and tells him to get everyone over for a party this evening. Irene comes into the shop and says her money has disappeared, and Terry says he "made an investment". Irene is annoyed that they owe Jeff £250, he is buying the materials this morning. Terry lies that he put it in the Post Office. Irene is furious, saying it's HER money. Terry chats to Jim about it, and Jim laughs, saying Irene will tear him limb from limb if he's bought an old heap, but it could have been worse, she could have noticed he was lying. Rosa is upset on the second anniversary of her husband's death, and Jackie notices she's quiet and invites Rosa to go out for a drink this evening to mark the occasion. Jackie later kindly arranges with Beppe and Gianni for them to be there too. Sandra turns up and Beppe is furious. Sandra had a "personal" appointment. Beppe tells her off for breaking the promise to Joe. Rosa arrives and Sandra leaves immediately, but she and Beppe have agreed to go for lunch on Saturday to make it up to Joe. Rosa tells Beppe that Sandra told her that she had Beppe where she wants him and she will "hit him where it hurts". Beppe believes Rosa, and goes to tell Sandra that Saturday's off and she can have nothing to do with Joe. Robbie tries to rope Ricky in to the snooker tournament, tempting him to "wipe the smug smile off Dan's face". Martin goes on about poofs and weirdos like Fred and Sonia tells him he's narrow minded. Kim says nothing but asks Sonia about it later. Sonia tells her that people who think that are Nazis like Hitler. Jamie has cleaned the house and done the washing. Phil walks in and asks Jamie what all this buttering up is for. Jamie asks Phil to talk Lisa out of the new job. Jamie adds "Perhaps she's just waiting for you to ask her to stay." Phil says he's not into playing games, and Jamie obviously thinks he's chickening out of committing to Lisa. Phil says he been thinking recently of offering Jamie a job. Jamie says no thanks, he doesn't want to work for someone with no guts. When Rosa arrives for the quiet drink with Jackie, Beppe and Gianni are there and order the best champagne to remember their father. They have a very good evening, even when Steve arrives and joins the group, and Steve tells Jackie that he had a really good evening, for a change. Roy walks out and Janine lets in "a few friends" - about 10 of them! Roy looks slightly worried but is just about to leave the house so just tells her to make sure they leave by 11. Phil gets miserable in the Vic and Dan tells him to go and tell Lisa he wants her to stay. Phil says he can't hold her back from her job opportunity, and Dan says "OK, as long as it's not just an excuse to avoid commitment. Women don't come along that often when you get to our age." Terry asks Roy if he can return the car! Roy says not unless it's faulty. Roy goes out and has a long evening with Barry describing his honeymoon in great detail. When he goes back home, Janine has about 30 unruly teenagers in the house, and some of them are drunk and abusive to Roy when he tries to switch off the music. Roy makes a tactical retreat and goes to the Vic and asks Dan for help. Dan arrives, tells the ringleader to leave now or in 10 seconds leaving his teeth on the carpet. They all shut up and go quietly. Roy, visibly relieved, thanks Dan, who says it's all in the tone of voice. Meanwhile, the Di Marcos go home and Steve and Jackie return to their flat to find it vandalised and covered in red paint. Credits Main cast *Martin Kemp as Steve *Race Davies as Jackie *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Michael Greco as Beppe *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Tony Caunter as Roy *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Steve McFadden as Phil *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Gavin Richards as Terry *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Troy Titus-Adams as Nina *Sylvester Williams as Mick *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *John Bardon as Jim *Sid Owen as Ricky *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Clare Wilkie as Sandra *James Alexandrou as Martin *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Krystle Williams as Kim *Gregory Pitt as Teenage Boy Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes